


Sasuke's Investigation

by MuraMuraMonMonMon



Series: Tenten's Kekkei Genkai [2]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Cheating, Light BDSM, Mild Sexual Content, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuraMuraMonMonMon/pseuds/MuraMuraMonMonMon
Summary: Sasuke finally returns to the village and his wife has a baby with her that isn't his. Now he must get to the bottom of this.
Series: Tenten's Kekkei Genkai [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007415
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Sasuke's Investigation

“Are you Naruto’s son?” Sasuke asked the young blonde boy standing before him – it was a stupid question, he soon realized; the boy was a carbon copy of his old teammate, so he moved on to a different question before receiving an answer. “What’s your name?”

“B-Boruto Uzumaki.” He replied.

“Something wrong, Boruto?” A female voice coming from deeper within the house called.

The light in the entryway was turned on and the owner of the voice made herself known: a woman with blue-black hair and light purple eyes. Sasuke recognized her as a Hyuuga and Naruto’s wife, but he couldn’t for the life of him remember what she was called. Sleeping peacefully in her arms was a little brown-haired baby girl.

“Oh! Sasuke, you’re back!” She greeted. “How are—”

“Is Naruto here?” He quickly interrupted – despite how hard he tried, Sasuke still couldn’t recall what her name was, so he’d rather keep their interaction to a minimum in order to avoid any possible awkwardness.

“He’s still at the Hokage Office.” She explained, viewing his rudeness as just another case of ‘Sasuke being Sasuke’.

“Very well. Sorry to bother you.” Without another word, Sasuke turned around and left, completely oblivious to how much the young Uzumaki boy would admire him after that chance meeting.

* * *

“Dad!” After the initial shock of seeing her father standing in the doorway, Sarada wrapped her arms around his waist in a loving hug. “Welcome home.”

Sasuke’s attention, however, wasn’t focused on his daughter, but on his wife who stood just a few feet away from them, incapable of joining them in the hug due to the baby she held in her arms who was clinging to her breast and sucking milk from her nipple.

“Sasuke, what a surprise. Welcome back!” She greeted. “Sarada, can you set the table for us, please?”

“Sure thing, mom!” Letting go of her father, Sarada immediately rushed to the kitchen.

“Who’s that?” He asked, his attention focused on the child.

With a smile on her face, Sakura rolled her eyes exaggeratedly in fake irritation. “What, not even an ‘I’m home’, ‘good to be back’ or ‘I’m happy to see my family again after being absent for way too many years’?” She approached him and gave her husband a peck on the cheek. “You’re incorrigible, Sasuke.” While holding her child to her breast with one hand, she used the other to caress the back of the baby’s head, playing with her short brown hair. “This is Sachiko. Not Sachiko Uchiha, just Sachiko for now. I wanted to check in with you first since, y’know, she doesn’t have Uchiha blood.” She looked up at her husband; he didn’t ask her, but just looking into his eyes she could tell the question was there. “Her parents were killed, so we took her in. The plan was to put her up for adoption once we made sure she was healthy, but…” Sakura gently hugged the baby. “Sarada and I love her too much, we couldn’t let her go. Now she’s part of the family. I hope you’re ok with that.”

It was all a lie, of course. The child was hers, born in a small fishing village near the eastern border of the Land of Fire. Fooling the eyes of an Uchiha was no easy task, so Sakura spent months practicing her intonation and body language. After that point, all she could do was hope it worked.

If Sasuke was fooled or not, she couldn’t tell from looks alone.

“Fine.”

Sasuke closed the door behind him and walked upstairs to take a bath. His lack of follow-up questions took her by surprise; she had prepared answers for all possible scenarios: who killed the parents, why she wasn’t in the village, why she didn’t take the child to the proper authorities, how she was able to lactate, but he just accepted the situation with as much ease as if she had just talked about a puppy or a kitten. As happy as she was with the results, she was still a little pissed off by how dismissive he was.

After the Uchiha family shared a meal together for the first time in many years, it was Sakura’s turn to take a bath, so Sasuke stayed with Sarada and Sachiko. Watching his joyful daughter playing with the child, Sasuke couldn’t help but think about the friendship he shared with his own brother when he was much younger.

Something about Sachiko felt off, however. He couldn’t quite pinpoint what it was, but looking at her made something in the back of his head very alert. He wanted to blame it on his mission – having to keep his guard up constantly while on the road, one couldn’t expect him to simply relax just because he was home for a few hours – but Sasuke knew better than to ignore his instincts; sometimes his eyes would unconsciously notice things, and that had proven to be advantageous quite often.

The hand gently squeezing his shoulder snapped him out of his thoughts before he could understand what about the baby with large aquamarine eyes made him wary.

“Sarada, can you take care of Sachiko tonight? There’s something I’d like to discuss with your father.”

Sarada knew exactly what her mother planned on “discussing” with him, so she simply picked up her little sister.

“Goodnight, mom and dad.” With Sachiko in her arms, Sarada walked upstairs so she could move the crib into her own room.

“What do you—”The clueless Sasuke was caught by surprise when his wife pressed her lips against his and straddled him, finally understanding her intentions.

“Can we do it tonight?” She nearly begged. “You’ve been away for so long, I missed you.”

Sasuke didn’t reply verbally, but he let himself be guided by the hand to their bedroom. Sakura threw him on the bed and straddled him once again before resuming their make out session.

It really had been a long time since they last had sex, and that was before he left the all those years ago. Unlike Sakura, Sasuke saw sex merely as a way to reproduce, so he lost interest after her first pregnancy was confirmed. He still indulged her from time to time due to her insistence, if only so she would shut up about it, but sex to him was but a means to an end.

He hadn’t given up on his ambition, however, and reestablishing the Uchiha clan was his still his ultimate goal. It was time to bring another Uchiha into the world.

Since she had just taken a bath, Sakura was completely naked under her bathrobe, so undressing was an easy task. Sasuke, however, chose to stay fully dressed, since he was already wearing the clothes he planned on sleeping in. Sakura pulled down his pants just enough to expose his average-sized cock before capturing his growing erection in her mouth.

After making sure his tool was properly lubricated, she lined it up with her wet pussy before slamming her hips down.

More alarms rang in Sasuke’s mind.

Despite the many offerings he received over the years, both before and after his marriage, he never had sex with a woman who wasn’t his wife, so the sensation of being inside her was something that had been engraved in his brain, meaning he wouldn’t soon forget what fucking his wife felt like. Sakura’s soft twat had a certain tightness to it, and even after Sarada’s birth expanded it to its limit, the sensation was still mostly the same after the fact.

Sasuke no longer felt that same tightness. It was still soft like velvet, that aspect hadn’t changed, but its shape was no longer the same, like it had been stretched over something until it acquired its shape.

Had she been cheating on him?

No, that wasn’t possible. She was head over heels in love with him since they were children. He didn’t reciprocate the feelings, but he was neither blind nor stupid. He ignored her, he insulted her, abandoned her, hurt her, but her feelings for him would never change.

He was just being paranoid. Being away for so long was taking a toll on his mental health, he should take a break for a while and spend time with his family. That’s all it was, paranoia.

Yet he still couldn’t ignore his instincts.

After they were done, Sakura was lying in bed drenched in sweat, breathing heavily but with a smile on her face, semen oozing from her vagina.

“That was… mind-blowing. I’m so glad you’re back, Sasuke.” After taking a moment to catch her breath, she got out of bed and put her bathrobe back on. “I’m going to get something to drink. Want me to bring you something?” He shook his head and she exited the bedroom.

Sasuke was back in Konoha, in his house with his family. He was safe, he didn’t have to sleep with one eye open or with a weapon in hand. Yet even when sleeping under the stars in a forest full of dangerous beasts his instincts didn’t scream at him that something felt off that many times in just one night.

Before leaving the village, every single time he fucked his wife she would be reduced to a quivering mess; it wasn’t the act itself that gave her pleasure, but the fact that she was having sex with him, Sasuke Uchiha, her childhood sweetheart and man she vowed to love until death did them part. Yet she had just gotten up and walked away as if the last half hour had been spent playing patty cake. If anything, the years apart should have intensified her reaction, not minimize it.

Sasuke did not rest easy that night.

* * *

Sarada had left early to meet with her team, so Sakura made Sasuke look after the young Sachiko while she prepared lunch – she usually left the girl confined to her high chair, but with Sasuke there the one-year-old could have a little more freedom while her mother was busy.

“Keep an eye on her,” Sakura said, and that’s exactly what he intended to do. Something about Sachiko bothered Sasuke, and he was going to find out exactly what. He didn’t tear his gaze away from her even for a second. Her skin tone was fairly average while he, his wife and his daughter were all quite pale. Her hair was a darker shade of brown, almost black but not quite. And her eyes…

_Her eyes!_

Green eyes weren’t exactly uncommon, even in Konoha where a large percentage of its citizens had black/brown eyes with blue eyes not far behind. But Sachiko’s aquamarine eyes were of a very peculiar shade of green. So peculiar, in fact, that even after all his travels he could only remember one person with that exact same eye color: his own wife, Sakura Uchiha.

A photo of a much younger Sakura was hanging on the wall. To her left was her mother, Mebuki Haruno, and to her right was her father, Kizashi Haruno. Their eyes were dark green and blue respectively, no aquamarine. Much like the pink hair, it was something unique to her.

Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath in order to calm down and get rid of the million thoughts that threatened to overwhelm his brain. It was all just speculation. Until he acquired definitive evidence to tie it all together, all he had was a string of unfortunate coincidences. Further investigation was required, and he intended to investigate.

Not long after, Sakura’s heart nearly melted when she walked past the living room and witnessed Sasuke sitting on the couch with Sachiko on his lap; he was holding her little brush and combing her hair. “He _can_ act like a father after all,” she thought before returning to her chores.

Sasuke’s goal, however, was far from what she imagined. After combing for a few more moments, he inspected the hair brush. Retrieving a small zip lock bag from his hip pouch, he collected the hair strands caught on it and stored the bag back in his pouch. Placing Sachiko on the carpet, Sasuke stood up and walked to the front door.

“Where are you going?” Sakura inquired but, as expected, she didn’t get a reply. She sighed. “If you’re going to disappear for another decade, at least send a letter from time to time.”

Sasuke closed the door behind him. Sakura returned to the living room to check on her younger daughter.

* * *

The redhead woman quietly inspected the clipboard she held in her hands. Adjusting her glasses one more time, she checked her annotations to make sure there were no mistakes before proceeding with—

“Karin.”

Startled by the voice coming from behind her, Karin yelped as she turned around and threw the clipboard at the invader. Sasuke simply grabbed it in mid-air without taking any damage.

“S-S-Sasuke!” She said, immediately recognizing who he was despite last seeing him over ten years prior. “What are you doing here?”

“I need your help.”

“M-M-My help?” Karin’s cheeks turned a gentle shade of red. Despite assuring herself and those around her that she was over Sasuke, a small part of her still held onto those old feelings, and hearing him say that he needed her help made that slumbering part of her stir. She shook her head in an attempt to get rid of those thoughts. “With what?”

Sasuke reached into his pouch and retrieved two zip lock bags, one containing a few short strands of brown hair while the other contained a single long pink hair strand.

“I need a DNA test, see if there’s a match.”

“Who—”

“Can you do it?” He interrupted the question.

Karin wanted to refuse. After what he put her through when they were younger, she didn’t owe him anything. Her love, her respect, her loyalty, nothing. But there was something in the way his spoke. His deep voice and commanding tone made her legs weak, and no matter how hard she wanted to refuse, she was unable to.

“S-Sure! Just give me a moment.”

With his back pressed against the wall, Sasuke waited as Karin rushed to her lab with both bags in hand. It didn’t take long for her to come back with the results.

“It’s a match.” She replied. “Whoever this other person is, they’re definitely related to Sakura.” Sasuke gave her a side-glance. Like Sakura, she could tell he had a question in his mind that he wouldn’t verbalize. “What, do you know someone else who has pink hair?”

There it was. The definitive piece of evidence that tied it all together he was looking for. Deep down he already knew, but hearing someone confirm his suspicions…

“Sasuke, what’s going on?” Karin stood beside him, her back also pressed against the same wall. “If this was a case of somebody claiming to be a long lost relative then you could have sorted this out in Konoha. Why come to me?”

“Because I don’t know who can be trusted. You’re not from Konoha, that’s a start.”

“What happened?”

“Sakura cheated on me.” Karin covered her mouth to muffle a gasp of shock. “She’s taking care of a child, claimed it had been adopted. She had an entire backstory all planned out, but you just proved that it was all bullshit.”

“Are you sure that she cheated on you?” She suggested. “The world may be at peace, but there are some truly, truly awful people out there. Maybe your wife was… taken advantage of against her will?”

“You think my wife was…? That’s impossible, she’s stronger than that.”

“It’s not impossible, unfortunately, and it has nothing to do with strength. You wouldn’t believe how creative those types can get. Sakura could have lied out of shame, she would hardly be the first.” She sighed. “It pains me to suggest it, but the idea that Sakura willingly cheated on you pains me even more.”

“My own daughter corroborated the fake story. The whole village could be in on it as far as I know. You can’t just hide a pregnancy for nine months.”

“I’m an outsider, Sasuke, I don’t have all the answers. I just think you should dig a little deeper before jumping to conclusions, is all. The last thing I want is for you to be hurt.”

“What should I do, then?”

Karin scratched her chin, thinking. “Hm… If we remove all branching paths, it all boils down to two options: either she cheated on you or she didn’t, and the key to this mystery is the father. The Sakura I know loves you very much, she wouldn’t just sleep with some random dude she met in a bar after work. If she did indeed cheat on you, the father would have been someone close to her who’s known her for a long time, like an old friend.”

Sasuke quickly formulated a list of suspects in his head, all of them classmates from their academy days. He didn’t know how close she was to each of them, but they were the only ones that came to mind – after years of absence, he wasn’t familiar with her current circle of friends.

“You want me to follow Sakura around and investigate every man she interacts with?”

“Not all of them, just the most likely candidates. Either that or you can just confront her without proof, and if she is truly guilty she probably has fifty different stories prepared by now.”

Sasuke looked at Karin, his expression as neutral as ever despite his inner turmoil. What did he have to gain from following her instructions? And what would he do if he found the man responsible? So many questions plagued his mind, none of them with a clear answer other than:

“I need to know.”

“If you need any more help, you know where to find me.”

Sasuke chose to get the obvious targets out of the way first: Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi were all classmates of them, and even if she didn’t appear to be that close to either of them, he wouldn’t discard the possibility. Plus all of them had varying shades of brown hair, just like Sakura’s daughter. Sai and Rock Lee were also people she had been friends with for a very long time, even if they hadn’t known each other since childhood.

And then there was Naruto.

Sure, his hair wasn’t brown, but ever since they were children they had been through a lot together. Both Sasuke and Sakura considered him their best friend, they grew closer over the years despite the antagonistic start, he had offered her comfort when Sasuke first left the village when they were 13, they had plenty of opportunities to interact when Sasuke last left the village 10 years prior, and he had shown interest in her long before their respective marriages. Sasuke trusted Naruto, but he was still the #1 most unpredictable ninja, and that was certainly something no one would be able to predict.

Late at night, after gathering DNA samples from all other suspects, Sasuke snuck into the Uzumaki household. Boruto and his sister were asleep in their respective bedrooms, while Naruto himself was passed out in bed next to his wife, whose name he eventually learned was Hinata. After plucking a strand of blonde from the head of the 7th Hokage, he spotted a crib next to Hinata’s side of the bed where a young brown-haired baby, roughly the same age as Sakura’s, slept.

_Brown hair…_

Hinata was awoken by the cries of her youngest child. She could have sworn she felt a strange presence in the room with them, but when she opened her eyes it was just her, Naruto, and her daughter Himiko.

* * *

“Aaaaaand Shikamaru Nara is also negative.” Karin explained while looking at the clipboard containing her notes. “That was the last. None of the samples you brought me matched Sakura’s daughter.”

“There’s… one more.” Sasuke explained before reaching into his pocket and retrieving one last zip lock bag – unlike the others, however, he hadn’t written the name of the person the hair inside it belonged to.

“Whose hair is this?” She asked while looking for any identification.

“Naruto’s daughter.”

“I see, Naruto’s daugh—” She looked at Sasuke, the confusion in her face clear as day. “What? What does that have to do with anything?”

“Just a hunch.”

“If you say so…”

Karin returned to her lab with hair in hand. Sasuke waited outside, as usual.

“W-WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!”

Sasuke didn’t budge, he just waited until Karin nearly knocked the door off its hinges as she returned to him.

“What is the meaning of this?! What is… Who… When did… What the fuck is going on?!”

“What’s the result?”

Karin adjusted her glasses with a shaky hand.

“Th-Th-This makes no sense! As soon as Naruto’s daughter’s DNA matched Sakura’s daughter’s I thought ‘gotcha’, but then I remembered that Naruto’s own DNA wasn’t a match. Then I compared his DNA with his daughter’s DNA, and… and… it wasn’t a match either!”

Sasuke nodded in acknowledgement, his instinct dead on the money once again. Karin took a few deep breaths to calm herself down.

“Just what the hell have we stumbled across, Sasuke?”

Lost in his own thoughts trying to understand what their recent discovery meant, Sasuke didn’t reply.

Sighing in frustration, Karin sat on the floor. “Final conclusion: I have no fucking idea.”

Sasuke sat next to Karin, both of them remaining silent for a few moments and trying to make heads or tails of the situation. Was there a serial rapist in Konoha? Were Sakura and Hinata cheating on their respective husbands with the same person? If so, were they aware of each other’s unfaithfulness? Was it just the two of them or were there more? Questions, doubts, queries, mysteries, but no explanations.

“I need a drink.” Karin spoke up as she stood, breaking the silence. “Want some?”

“Not thirsty.”

“I mean a stiff drink.”

Sasuke pondered for a moment before standing up as well. “Fuck it.”

“I keep a couple bottles of sake hidden in my room in case of emergencies,” she explained while leading him deeper into the hideout “and I’ll get violent with whoever tells me that this isn’t one.”

Sasuke had never gotten drunk before. He drank alcohol many times before, yes, but actually getting drunk was never an option; he was always either on a mission or getting ready for one, he needed a clear head all the time. At that moment, however, it was just him, an old… friend? Yes, friend, and many thoughts he didn’t want to dwell on, at least for the time being, sitting on a bed and sharing a bottle of sake. Perfect time for a first time.

“Like, what the fuck is wrong with her?” Karin complained before taking another swig from the bottle she was holding. “She won. She married you, had your child, lives in your house, parades around town introducing herself with your last name… If I had half of those things back in the day I could have died a happy woman. What gives her the right? That bitch with her giant forehead doesn’t know how good she has. Hell, I should just drop by one day and take everything for myself. I’m twice the woman she’ll ever be.”

Sasuke took the bottle from Karin’s hand and drank from it as well.

“Then why don’t you?”

“Don’t I what?”

“You’re twice the woman she’ll ever be, aren’t you? Then why don’t you take everything from her?”

Karin took the bottle back and drank more.

“Because despite my better judgment, I still love you, you idiot. But at the end of the day you chose her instead of me, and so I respect your decision. Of course, had I known she’d turn out to be a massive cunt and sleep with someone behind your back I would have fought a little harder, but what’s done is done.” She moved the neck of the sake bottle to her lips, ready for another taste, but Sasuke took the bottle away from her and placed it on Karin’s bedside table. “Excuse me, I was drinking th—”

Sasuke shut her up by grabbing her by the chin and pulling her into a kiss.

Karin pushed him away, her face as red as her hair. “Wh-Wh-What gives?!”

“You said you love me, don’t you?” Sasuke pushed her down on the bed and lied on top of her, their faces an inch apart. “Then show me.”

There it was again, the same commanding tone that made her quiver. How could she say no? Wrapping her arms around him, she closed that inch-long gap between their mouths. They discarded their clothes while they kissed, stripping naked in a matter of seconds.

“Slap me.” Karin said between gasps for air.

“What?”

“Aren’t you angry at your wife for being an unfaithful little whore? Don’t you want to punish her? Just pretend that I’m her and punish me in her place. Now slap me!”

Sasuke did as she asked.

“Hnnng~! Yes, that’s it~! Now harder~!”

Sasuke did it again and again. Reaching for a box tucked under her bed, she retrieved a paddle and a length of rope that they put to good use. With her arms tied behind her back, Sasuke paddled her masochistic ass until it was red and sore.

When he finally shoved his rod into her dripping wet hole, it felt magical. Divine, even. Whether Karin was a virgin or not was irrelevant, she was tight and snug, unlike his cheating bitch of a wife.

Sakura had been unfaithful to him, so he was unfaithful to her as well. All night long and then some.

* * *

When returning from grocery shopping, Sakura didn’t expect to find her husband in the kitchen, sitting on a chair with a piece of paper in hand after his week-long absence. What happened next was even more unexpected.

“Sit down.” He ordered before she uttered a single word. Pulling the chair across from his, she took a seat. No words were required, he simply placed the paper on the table and slid it across towards her.

“What’s this?” She asked as she picked it up. The first meaningful word her eyes landed on caused her mouth to drop.

_Divorce._

“Wh-What’s the meaning of this?”

“She’s your biological daughter.” It wasn’t a question, it was a statement.

She could see it in his eyes, he wouldn’t be fooled no matter what she said. Whatever he had learned, it was enough to convince him beyond any doubt.

“I… I can explain—”

“No, I don’t think you can.” He quickly cut her off. “You cheated on me, had someone else’s child, then you lied to me about it. That’s all I need to know.” Reaching into his pocket, he retrieved a pen and placed it right in front of her.

“Sasuke, I… Can we talk about this?”

“We can, actually. If you give me the name of the guy, that will make things much easier.”

“Wh-Why do you want to know?”

“So that Naruto can know who impregnated his wife.”

Her eyes widened. How did he know about that?

“Sasuke, no! You can be mad at me all you want, do whatever you want to me, but leave Hinata out of this. It wasn’t her fault, I… I was the one who coaxed her into it. Everything that happened was on me.”

“Regardless of whose fault it was, Naruto has the right to know that the child he is raising isn’t his.”

“She will tell him when she’s ready, I promise you that. But he needs to hear that from her, not you.”

“And what am I supposed to do, keep quiet about it? Act like I don’t know that my best friend’s wife is fucking someone behind his back?”

“Just… Just give her time. You want me to sign the divorce papers? Fine, I’ll do it.” Removing the cap from the pen, Sakura quickly scribbled her signature at the bottom of the page. “There, done. Just please, drop this and let Hinata and I handle this. She doesn’t deserve to pay for my mistakes.”

After inspecting the signature, Sasuke stashed the document away inside his cloak.

“Make sure that she does, otherwise…”

She breathed a sigh of relief. “I will. Thank you, Sasuke.”

“Now take your child, take your stuff, and get out of my house.”

“What about Sarada?”

“Sarada is my child, if she wants to stay she is more than welcome to. I’ll explain everything to her once she’s home – if she wants to go with you, that’s her call.”

Sakura had left Sachiko with Tenten that afternoon while she went grocery shopping, so all she had to do was pack her bags and join them. She didn’t take everything with her, the rest of her possessions would be taken care of after the divorce was finalized in court.

“What’s his name?” Sasuke asked the moment she placed her hand on the door handle, but she didn’t reply. She just opened the front door and walked away. “Goodbye, Sakura Haruno.”

* * *

Despite their attempt to solve matters privately, news of the divorce got leaked and the Uchiha became the talk of the village. Sakura and Sachiko moved in with Tenten, with Sarada choosing to go with them. Sasuke kept the house, but he left the village soon after and the place remained abandoned. A search party wasn’t sent after him, so either Naruto knew where he had gone or decided to give him some space after he heard about his and Sakura’s separation.

Nearly a year passed and Sasuke eventually returned, but he wasn’t alone; Karin accompanied him, her stomach bulge suggesting that another Uchiha kid was on its way. The expression on the redhead’s face was a sign that life with her lover was pure bliss, while the man himself kept his usual neutral expression. Since his return wasn’t announced, no one was at the gates to welcome him. Sasuke escorted Karin to his empty house, but just as they were about to go in, a family walked by.

“Is mom already there?” Inojin asked his father, who was carrying a two-year-old blonde girl with brown eyes in his arms.

“Hopefully, unless she decided to take Sakura on a pre-wedding emergency makeover like she did with Shikamaru’s wife.” Sai responded while playing with the toddler. “Are you excited, Inoko? All your little friends are going to be there.”

“Sakura’s getting married?” Karin chuckled. “And on the day we arrive, too. What are the odds?” She turned to look at her lover; any other person would see his expression and think it was the same as always, but Karin knew him too well, and she could spot subtle details that most people wouldn’t notice. “I know that expression. You’re thinking about going after them, aren’t you?” Sasuke didn’t reply, but she could see it in his eyes. “Fine, I’ll admit, I’m curious too. After all that running around, just giving up on the chase felt a little anticlimactic.” She patted him on the bicep. “Go ahead. I’ll dust the place and remove the cobwebs, you find out the identity of our mystery man. We’ll get lunch afterwards, ok?”

Sasuke was gone in the blink of an eye.

Following the Yamanaka from a distance, Sasuke reached the wedding venue. There was a guest list, but sneaking into an event where security was just a formality was as easy as breathing for a ninja of Sasuke Uchiha’s caliber.

Some guests spotted him, but they did nothing other than murmur amongst themselves. None interacted with him, who wasn’t interested in interaction to begin with. All he wanted was an answer.

Deeper in the venue he found him. All male guests wore black suits, but he was dressed in white. The man whose back was turned to him was not what he expected; for whatever reason the man his imagination came up with was bald, tanned, twice his size and with bulging muscles. Instead the person he was looking at was shorter than himself, fair-skinned, had a slim waist, narrow shoulders and long brown hair styled in a single braid.

The man was having a conversation with Kiba and Choji, two names that were once in his long-forgotten list of suspects, who soon spotted Sasuke approaching a suddenly went very quiet. Following their gaze, the groom turned around and their eyes met.

The groom’s breasts caught him by surprise.

“Sa-Sasuke, you’re back.” She pointed out the obvious.

He tilted his head to the side. “Who… are you?”

“Um… Tenten? Oh, I see, it’s the hair, right? I usually style my hair into buns, so I must look like a different person to you. Even Lee didn’t recognize me right away!”

Hair buns or no, Sasuke truly had no idea who she was. She mentioned Rock Lee, maybe she was his teammate from their genin days? He knew the late Neji Hyuuga was, but the third member was a mystery to him.

“I… see.” He didn’t see, but still pretended that he did.

“Sakura and I didn’t invite you because we didn’t know you were coming back. Not that that stopped you, obviously, but you’re more than welcome to stay if you want.”

“It’s ok, I don’t want to intrude,” he replied. “I don’t know how Sakura would react to my presence, it’s best that I don’t linger.” Tenten flinched when he raised his hand, but he simply placed it on her shoulder. “Congratulations. I hope you’re able to give her what I couldn’t.”

“Th-Thanks.”

On his way out, he spotted Naruto with his wife and the child that wasn’t his – either the discussion regarding her conception went very well or it hadn’t been brought up yet – Sarada dancing with Naruto’s legitimate daughter, and many couples with children roughly the same age as Sakura’s. Were any of them related to the mysterious man? If so, how many? And this Tenten person his ex-wife was marrying, did she factor in in any way or was she unrelated to the whole debacle?

 _“I must be going crazy,”_ he thought to himself as he looked down at the single strand of brown hair wrapped around his finger; placing his hand on Tenten’s shoulder wasn’t a gesture of comradery, but an excuse to get his hand on a DNA sample. _“She is a woman, she couldn’t possibly… But I still need to know.”_

Sasuke returned home where his new fiancée was waiting for him. As soon as the opportunity presented itself, they would go back to Karin’s lab in the hideout and perform one final test.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the whole thing in less than 3 days, so feel free to criticise.
> 
> Also I love reading comments, so if you feel like sharing your thoughts...


End file.
